


Jäger Bound

by Iirly



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Smut, handjob, random stuff out my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iirly/pseuds/Iirly
Summary: This is smut, pure and simple.  Some fantasy kicking around in my head.  Well one of many.  Jäger gets downed during a mission. He's tied up, blindfolded, and given a hand job.  Why? Why not.





	Jäger Bound

Jäger groaned and rolled his head to one side. He wanted to touch the lump on his head but discovered he was restrained. As he came to a cool compress was pressed to his forehead. He tried to look at the person tending to his head wound and found that not only could he not move, he also couldn't see. "ungh, where am I? Why can't I move?" A female voice responded. "Shh, you've got a nasty knot on your head. You'll be fine." He felt like he should be panicking and try to get free, but found he could only lie there. He tested all of his limbs and found that his arms were bound tightly and pulled taught over his head and both of his legs were firmly strapped down. He was also upright and at a slight tilt. "Am I a prisoner?" He honestly wasn't expecting an answer, but to his surprise he got one. "Temporarily. When I've gotten what I want from you, I'll return you safe and sound to your friends." Panic stirred in his gut but he tried to remember all his training to keep calm. "I don't negotiate with terrorists" he spat in response. He felt finger tips reaching under his vest and undoing the clasps. "And that's a good rule to live by." he felt the warmth of his captor come closer, the scent of peppermint filling his nostrils coming off her skin. "Good thing I'm not a terrorist, yeah? Drink and before you get all defiant, it's just water. You're dehydrated, Marius." 

His eyes widened behind the mask obscuring his vision and he stiffened about to protest when the cool water splashed his lips and he realized how thirsty he actually was. He drank greedily and only when he'd drained the container offered to him did he wonder if it was poisoned, or drugged. His answer came a few minutes later when he suddenly felt very drowsy. He fought against it vigilantly to no avail. He felt himself drifting off and as he wondered if he would die here unconciousness took over.

He woke again and he felt cool air across his bare chest. Why was his chest bare? He also realized he was lying flat on his back. Experimentally he tried to move, but found his arms were still bound above his head and his feet were tied, slightly spread. He had to get out of here. He had to come up with away to get out of here. He lay there pondering when he felt hands touch his mid section. the grasps the top of his jeans, undoing the button and then the zipper opening the fly before moving to his thighs and firmly tugging till the material slid down his thighs exposing his boxers. "What the hell are you doing!?" He got no answer as his jeans were adjusted to be bunched at his knees and the same tugging moved to his boxers. Panic welled up in him again. What kind of situation was he in? "Stop that! Let me out of here. HELP!" he yelled but when he opened his mouth to yell again a round object was placed in, his head was lifted and it was firmly attached by the clasp at the back of his head. "I was hoping you'd not go into hysterics, I didn't want to have to gag you. You look so pretty though," he heard her chuckle and felt gentle finger tips rake down his bare chest to the trail of fuzz that ran from his navel to his crotch. 

Jäger's whole body tensed at the touch and he groaned involuntarily. He began to struggle against his binds when the touch moved to caress his slowly awakening shaft. Part of him urged him to find an escape. This wasn't right after all, and against his will and completely without his consent. The other half cried out for more, urged him to lean into the touch and set his skin on fire everywhere he was touched. He felt the hands on his skin again, this time noticing they were covered in latex gloves as they trailed feather light across his growing erection. He moaned again, and tried to yell around the ball, but it came out muffled sound. The finger tips were on his inner thighs now and his breath hitched as he flinched under the touch. Then suddenly they were gone. The part of him, the sensible part was relieved. The part that had ached to be touched and hadn't had this sort of attention in so long protested, causing his back to arch and ragged breath to escape around the ball. "So you do like being touched, don't you Marius?" Almost involuntarily he nodded, and whined. The irrational side of him won over logic. He would willingly divulge any information his captor wanted at this point. She was in full control, and idea excited him terribly. 

"If you promise not to yell again, i'll take the gag out. Besides, I want to hear those delicious sounds you're making unmuffled. Like I hinted at before, you'll be returned to your people unharmed, maybe a bit more sated and satisfied than when you left, but no harm. Promise to be a good boy?" Oh, did he promise, he would be the best boy if she continued to touch him. It'd been so long, he could barely remember. His life for the past 15 years was devoted to GSGN and Rainbow. He'd taken no lover, not even an occasional tryst and rarely time to pleasure himself. He wanted this, no, he needed this. Jäger nodded and felt her lean forward undoing the buckle on the gag and removing it from his mouth. "Better?" she asked. "Yes, yes, much better, thank you." He could hear the smile in her voice and leaned into her hand when it cupped his cheek. Curiosity drew his head up, though he still couldn't see. "How, how do you know my name?" He felt her pause, and then rest gently on his chest. She trailed a finger tip over his lip and he tried to capture it with his mouth making her giggle. "I read your file. I studied you long before now. What hunter doesn't know it's prey's habits? Do you prefer Marius or Jäger?" He had a choice? He wanted to not answer, maybe she wasn't certain of his actual name and was only guessing. He turned his head defiantly. "I see how it is, well I'm going to have tea, I'll be back when you're more agreeable." To his utter disappointment he heard her get up and leave the room. FUCK!

Jäger lay there thinking. He was getting hungry and had to pee. Would she let him at least go? Hunger he could deal with, but his bladder felt like it was going to explode. Why had he been so stubborn, why had he not said anything? 'Because you're an operator for Rainbow and you don't let some strange woman who has you restrained have the upperhand. Sanity was coming back to him. He wasn't going to allow this, no matter how needy his flesh was at the moment. He would find a way to free himself, and escape. She heard feet shuffling and then abruptly felt his legs become shackled together by a bar and then untied from what ever was holding him down. Strong, very masculine hands grabbed his forearms and yanked him upright. "Walk." A very rough voice said and he did so, with great difficulty, pants still around his knees. The sound of the floor changed and he realized by the echos he was in a bathroom. His knees bumped the edge of a toilet and he felt his arms being held behind him. "Go." He didn't want to pee in front of this man, but his bladder was so full that if he held it any longer, he'd likely find himself sitting in his own mess, so he reluctantly went. Another person entered and he felt himself being cleaned thoroughly before he was lead back to the room, replaced on the bed and his restraints replaced. "Thank you." he said to the air, hearing the toilet flush in the distance. At least they allowed him basic functions. 

He'd been laying there several hours when she finally returned, settling next to him on the bed, Her fingers danced over the muscles in his abdomen and trailed down to his thighs again. "So you're going to play nice now?" He nodded reluctant "Yes, prefer Jäger." He was rewarded by a soft kiss on the cheek. "Very well then. Jäger" Though Marius is such a handsome name." He clicked his tongue and snapped back in irritation, "Then call me what you like. Just let me go. I grow tired of this game." She rose again and walked out of the room. Jäger panicked. Why had he snapped at her? "No, wait!" The foot steps in the hall ceased. "Please, I'm...I'm sorry. I'll play nice, but you understand my team will eventually find me, and you may already be as good as dead. I probably won't get the chance to tell them that you haven't hurt me or interrogated me." She was silent for several minutes. "When they come, you'll be here alone. Shall I continue?" He nodded. 

She returned to the bed and sat down. "I have no intention of harming you." he heard what sounded like a small container being open and squeezed. He felt something cool drip onto the tip of his half mast cock which caused him to flinch. Jäger swallowed hard, feeling himself grow rigid as her hands cradled his sex and gently slid the foreskin back, revealing the head of his penis. "Ngh, why are you doing this? What do you want?" A gasp caught in his throat as more of the liquid was applied and the head of his cock was teased with her finger tips. He choked and gasped for air rolling his hips into an upward thrust when she grasped his shaft and slid her grip down to the base of his erection. "What do I want? Good question, depends on what you have to offer, Jäger." He pulled against his bindings and thrust againt feeling her grip tighten and speed increase. "Ahh. I, I don't know... anything....nnnggh.. I mean..." He didn't know what he wanted to say, all he could do was focus on the hand job he was being given. Eventually they fell into a rhythm, she massaged and milked his shaft and caressed his balls and he thrust into them. "Dammit, I'm close!" he gasped and almost cried out when she let him go. "Not yet..." That frustration snapped him out of his stupor and he very nearly didn't stop himself from demanding that she continue. "It's 1 am, I've just started, calm down." 

His captors hands returned to his body, but not where he wanted them to be. He whined in complaint but she shushed him with a brush of her lips to his inner left thigh. He hissed, then gasped then desparetly tried to move his body to follow her when her mouth left his over heated skin. In moments she was caressing his shaft again, her hands slick with what he guessed was some sort of lube. Again he began to thrust in rhythm, pulling against his bindings and feeling himself reaching the peak. He didn't announce it this time in hopes she woudl finish him but some how she seemed to know and stopped again. "Scheiße! Why!?" he yelled, frustrated at her refusal to finish him. "Patience, Jäger what's the rush?" His breath hitched when she felt her mouth again on the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. "You're driving me mad! Finish me, please!" His hips thrust almost angrily and he practically leapt out his skin when he felt a sharp nip on the thick flesh of his taint. "FUCK!" He heard her giggle and press heated kisses where she'd nipped him and finally returned her hands to his shaft. He could feel himself breaking as she repeatedly brought him to the knife edge and drug him away from it again. 

After what felt like an eternity she brought him to the cusp of climax yet again. He tensed his body expecting her to stop again but she didn't. His body seized up and he yelled loudly as he crashed over into an intense orgasm making stars dance behind his eyelids. He gulped air as if he could not get enough, his chest heaving as splashes of heated fluid, his own seed, splattered over his stomach. "Better?" she asked, her mouth was close to his ear, her breath hot on his neck. "He nodded and felt himself being cleaned up and redressed. He was allowed to sit upright then and given water to quench the dry burn in his throat. His body shook with fatigue from the previous mission and his experience of being pushed to orgasm and repeatedly denied of it at her hand. He flopped down again feeling drowsy and let himself dose.

He woke to the sound of Bandit and Doc calling for him through the house. "Bedroom!" he yelled and sat up finding that he could see and was no longer bound. He looked around the room, but it was as if nothing had changed, as if she had never been there. The two defenders broke into the room guns drawn looking for enemies. "Where the hell have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Doc's face was a mixture of relief and anger. "Where did she go?" Bandit looked at his friend. "Who? no one's been in this house and that is a nasty lump on your head. WHat happened to you. We got Rushed, and there was this stand off, you stopped responding and we've been looking for you for 3 hours. What are you even doing in this house!? Our mission was 5 houses over?!" For the first time Jäger realized he was not in the house he'd begun the mission in. "I was here.. I was tied up and this woman.. she..." Bandit shook his head. "You idiot, lets go. You can tell us about this woman who tied you up on the way home. If there even was a woman. Lazy ass." 

from the attic of the house across the street, she watched as Jäger was lead by his friends to the APC to be checked over. Moments later the vehicle drove away and less than 30 minutes after the street was silent again. She exited the house and slid into the back seat of a sedan and as it pulled off she smiled to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that happened. Thanks for reading.


End file.
